tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Elf
Half-Elf Male.jpg|Half-Elf Male Half-Elf Female.jpg|Half-Elf Female Half Elves are the extremely rare product of elf ex-patriots and humans. They are more adventurous and worldly than their elven parent but retain something alien... small aspects of the fey blood that runs in their veins, which makes them seem somehow more exotic and uncanny to humans. They tend to value and seek after new experiences and enjoy sampling everything the world has to offer from carnal desires, partying, and experimentation to deep spirituality and appreciation for the beauty of nature. The traces of fey in them cause others to initially mistrust or even fear them, but their uniquely gregarious and charismatic personalities tend to win them over in the end. Half-elves know little of true elf culture; their elven parent usually will not permit it, seeking to break all ties with their former court in order to make a new beginning for their children that they may experience and make their own way in life unhindered by the first world. Half-elves eagerly adopt the culture of whatever nation they live in in order to fully know and connect with all it has to offer, and tend to enjoy travelling and adventure. Religion: Half-Elves have access to the Daedric Princes, but are not required to worship them Half Elf PC Classes: Any class except Samurai, Ninja, or Hybrid Classes ' * Type: Half-elves are humanoid creatures with both the human and the elf subtypes. * Size: Half-elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Half-elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Half-elven begin play speaking Common and Elven. Half-elves with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. ' Elven Immunities Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects''' Adaptability Half-elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level.' Low-Light Vision Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light.' Elf Blood Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race.' Multitalented Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes.'''' Alternate Racial Traits: * Ancestral Arms: Some half-elves receive training in an unusual weapon. Half-elves with this racial trait receive Exotic Weapon Proficiency or Martial Weapon Proficiency with one weapon as a bonus feat at 1st level. This racial trait replaces the adaptability racial trait. * Arcane Training: Half-elves occasionally seek tutoring to help them master the magic in their blood. Half-elves with this racial trait have only one favored class, and it must be an arcane spellcasting class. They can use spell trigger and spell completion items for their favored class as if one level higher (or as a 1st-level character if they have no levels in that class). This racial trait replaces the multitalented racial trait. * Child of the Sea (from Coastal Regions): BOG Half-elves from a coastal region with this racial trait gain a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks as well as on Profession (sailor) and Wisdom checks to pilot a sea vessel. They also have an innate sense of direction and can never get lost at sea. This racial trait replaces the low-light vision and keen senses racial traits. * Cold-Honed (from Arctic Region): BOG Half-elves from arctic regions with this racial trait can move through natural snow and ice at their normal speed and gain a +4 racial bonus on Fortitude saves to avoid nonlethal damage from cold environments. This racial trait replaces the elven immunities racial trait. * Dreamer: Half-elves with this trait gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. In addition, when entering a dreamscape in a lucid body, a half-elf with this racial trait treats her Charisma score as 2 points higher for the purpose of effects related to the Dimension of Dreams. This racial trait replaces elven immunities. * Fey-Blooded: Some half-elves exhibit more first world traits than others—particularly many of the physical features of the fey—and have darkvision 60 feet and light blindness. This racial trait replaces the low-light vision racial trait. * Court Magic: A few half-elves with a strong first world connection exhibit the innate magic of their race. Half-elves with this trait can cast dancing lights, darkness, and faerie fire each once per day, using the half-elf's character level as the caster level for these spell-like abilities. This racial trait replaces the adaptability and multitalented racial traits. * Court-Trained: Characters with this trait are proficient with the hand crossbow, rapier, and shortsword. This racial trait replaces the adaptability racial trait. * Dual Minded: The mixed ancestry of some half-elves makes them resistant to mental attacks. Half-elves with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. This racial trait replaces the adaptability racial trait. * Elf-Scorned: Many half-elves have been told stories about the Courts their elven parents have left behind and feel nothing but hatred and fear toward their inhuman ancestors. They gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC against elves. This racial trait replaces elven immunities and multitalented. * Eye for Opportunity: Constantly facing the rough edges of two societies, some half-elves develop a knack for finding overlooked opportunities. They gain a +1 racial bonus on attacks of opportunity. This racial trait replaces adaptability and keen senses. * Integrated: Many half-elves are skilled in the art of ingratiating themselves into a community as if they were natives. Half-elves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Bluff, Disguise, and Knowledge (local) checks. This racial trait replaces the adaptability racial trait. * Jungle Affinity (from a Jungle): BOG Half-elves from a jungle with this racial trait gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks while within jungle terrain, and can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while within jungle. This racial trait replaces the multi-talented racial trait. * Kindred-Raised: While most think of people with one human and one elven parent when they think of half-elves, some half-elves are raised by two half-elven parents. Such half-elves feel less like outsiders, making them more confident, but less adaptable without the exposure to a human parent. They gain a +2 bonus to Charisma and one other ability score of their choice. This racial trait replaces the half-elf’s usual racial ability score modifiers, as well as adaptability, elven immunities, perception bonus, and multitalented. * Mismatched: Rather than having bodily and facial features that are a blend of elven and human, or tending towards one parent or the other, a rare few half-elves have a strange combination of features. They have noticeable mismatched eyes and ears, as well as uneven limbs. Half-elves with this trait take a –2 penalty on Reflex saves but receive a +4 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and low-light vision. * Mordant Envoy (from Mountainous Terrain): BOG Half-elves from mountainous regions add +1 to the caster level of any transmutation spells they cast. Half-elves with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—comprehend languages, detect secret doors, erase, read magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user's character level. This racial trait replaces the adaptability racial trait. * Multidisciplined: Born to two races, half-elves have a knack for combining different magical traditions. If a half-elf with this racial trait has spellcasting abilities from at least two different classes, the effects of spells she casts from all her classes are calculated as though her caster level were 1 level higher, to a maximum of her character level. This racial trait replaces multitalented. * Reflexive Improvisation: Half-elves raised among elves often stumble unprepared into each new stage of life because their elven relatives are unaccustomed to the speed of their maturation. They gain a +2 racial bonus on untrained skill checks. This racial trait replaces adaptability and multitalented. * Round Ears: Sometimes half-elves are born with no obvious elven features. Their parents may even be humans with only faint traces of elven blood. They gain the human’s skilled racial trait. In addition, they receive a +4 racial bonus on Disguise checks to appear human. This racial trait replaces adaptability, keen senses, and low-light vision. * Sea Legs: Many half-elves find their way onto the water early in their youth, whether they live with trader families, work as smugglers, or plunder alongside pirates. These half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Swim checks, as well as a +4 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks to move on narrow or slippery surfaces, and on Climb checks on docks and ships. This racial trait replaces adaptability. * Sociable: Half-elves are skilled at charming others and recovering from faux pas. If half-elves with this racial trait attempt to change a creature's attitude with a Diplomacy check and fail by 5 or more, they can try to influence the creature a second time even if 24 hours have not passed. This racial trait replaces the adaptability racial trait. * Sophisticate: Half-elves who strive to embody the culture in which they live develop a keen instinct for the ebb and flow of fashions, fads, and political trends. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) checks and can use those skills untrained even for checks with a DC of 10 or more. This racial trait replaces elven immunities. * Thinblood Resilience (from the Courts): BOG Half-elves from the Courts with this racial trait are accustomed to torture at the hands of their seelie or unseelie forebears, and gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against poison and disease, including magical diseases. These Half-elves also gain the poison use ability and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves. This racial trait replaces the elven immunities racial trait. * Wary: Many half-elves have spent their long lives moving from place to place, often driven out by the hostility of others. Such experiences have made them wary of others' motivations. Half-elves with this trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Sense Motive and Bluff checks. This racial trait replaces the keen senses racial trait. * Water Child: Some half-elves are born of elves adapted to life on or near the water. These half-elves gain a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks, can always take 10 while swimming, and may choose Aquan as a bonus language. This racial trait replaces the adaptability and multitalented racial traits. * Weapon Familiarity: Half-elves raised among elves often feel pitied and mistrusted by their longer-lived kin, and yet they receive training in elf weapons. They gain the elf 's weapon familiarity trait. This racial trait replaces adaptability. Category:World Category:Race Category:Custom Category:Half-Elf